lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette
Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼッ "Les Misérables: A Girl Named Cosette") is a Japanese anime inspired by Victor Hugo's novel Les Misérables. It aired from Jan 7, 2007 to Dec 30, 2007 and was produced by Nippon Animation. The anime ran for 52 episodes. Each episode was 24 minutes long. Plot Set in nineteenth century-era France, the series begins with Cosette, a 2 year old girl, traveling with her mother Fantine, who is trying to find a job and a place to live, but have always been shunned away due to few employers hiring single mothers. When her mother is promised with the prosperity of working in the big city, Cosette is separated from her in the hopes a caretaker named Thénardier will watch over her while her mother earns some money. Unfortunately, this was a trick and the caretaker is a corrupt man who makes Cosette his indentured servant, or more precisely: his slave. Then, the kind mayor - formerly a convict named Jean Valjean - of the town that Cosette makes her new home in, sees how winds of change are so detrimental for children and families, and decides to do something about it, but forces Cosette to go on the run to escape his returning, difficult past. Differences From Novel * Fantine does not become a prostitute; however, she still sells her hair. * In Montfermeil, Cosette and Gavroche are portrayed as friends. * Gavroche has a pet dog named ChouChou. ** This dog later saves his life and he does not die. * Javert does not kill himself. * The two unnamed younger brothers of the Thénardier family do appear and are given names: Hugues and Bressole. * Cosette is the protagonist. * A new character named Alain makes an appearance. * Cosette and Marius Pontmercy had a daughter. While in the novel it's unknown if both of them had children, since the novel ended with Jean Valjean's death. * Cosette knows about Jean Valjean's criminal history, which was him stealing a loaf of bread to save his sister's children and going to Bishop Myriel for shelter and food. She also knows about the silver candlesticks given by the bishop. * Bishop Myriel replaces the spirit of Éponine in Valjean's death. This also happened in the 2012 film. Cast *Kaori Nozuka as eight-year-old/17-year-old Cosette **Tamaki Matsumoto as three-year-old Cosette *Masashi Sugawara as Jean Valjean *Emiko Hagiwara as Fantine *Takashi Matsuyama as Javert *Yumiko Kobayashi as Gavroche Thénardier *Masahito Yabe as Monsieur Thénardier *Mami Horikoshi as Madame Thénardier *Yūki Sasamoto as eight-year-old/17-year-old Éponine **Yūki Ōtomo as three-year-old Éponine *Kurumi Mamiyo as seven-year-old/16-year-old Azelma **Chihiro Yarita as two-year-old Azelma *Anri Katsu as Marius Pontmercy and Alain *Yūji Kishi as Enjolras *Wataru Hatano as Combeferre *Eiji Takemoto as Courfeyrac *Yoshinori Fujita as Jean Prouvaire *Norihisa Mori as Grantaire *Ryō Naitō as Lesgle *Daisuke Matsubara as Feuilly *Takahiro Yoshimizu as Bahorel *Yūki Chiba as Joly Episodes #Fantine and Cosette #Jean Valjean's Secret #A New Friend, Chou Chou #Mother's Letter #Javert's Suspicions #Cosette's Birthday #Lost Eponine #Mother's Skirt #Thenardier's Malice #Madeleine is Perplexed #Sister Simplice's Lie #Lonely Cosette #Jean Valjean and Cosette #Their Journey #Their Bond #The Gorbeau House in Paris #Javert Closes In #A Forgotten Reunion #Cosette is Taken #Monastic Life #Cosette and Marius #Their Respective Journeys #Under The Parisian Sky #An Encounter in the Luxembourg Garden #Unreachable Feelings #Chance Encounters in Paris #The Girl Who Ran Away #The Found Letter #Thenardier's Trap #The Coin That Was Left Behind #The Quiet Rue Plumet #Traces of That Day #Giving Up On Reunion #Children In The Elephant #Patron Minette's Breakout #The Ailing of Paris #Marius's Miscalculation #Cosette and Eponine #June 5, 1832 #The Night of the Revolution #Eponine's Love #A Letter from Marius #Gavroche's Wish #To the Light of the Future #The Sewers of Paris #Javert's Justice #The Bonds of the Hearts #Cosette and Marius #My Mother #The Eternal Ring #The Revealed Truth #The Silver Candlesticks Gallery Cosette-eponine-azelma.jpg|Cosette, Éponine and Azelma as toddlers Eponineanime.jpeg Les_Miserables_shoujocosette2.jpg|Cosette and Chouchou shojocosette.png|Cosette as the Thénardiers' servant shojocosette2.jpeg cosetteadultanime.jpeg marius-cosetteanime.png images-6.jpeg|Marius and Cosette on their wedding day Eponineinshojo.jpeg Images-3.jpeg|Marius and Éponine Hqdefault.jpg|Éponine disguised as a boy Shojo.png|Jean Valjean and Javert shaking hands Fantine.png|Fantine Azelma.jpg|Azelma Shoujo cosette1.jpg Azelmaandeponineanime.png|A teenage Azelma and Eponine Azelmaintheanime2.png|Azelma Littleazelma.png Shot0024.png|Javert and Jean Valjean Lesmiserables472dt6.png|Marius Lesmiserables374qx9.png|Marius Lesmiserables043vm0.png|Javert Kids.jpg 1403.jpg Les-Miserables-Shoujo-Cosette-episode-4-screenshot-014.jpg Les-Miserables-Shoujo-Cosette-episode-2-screenshot-004.jpg Les-Miserables-Shoujo-Cosette-episode-4-screenshot-011.jpg Vlcsnap-274570.jpg LesMiserablesShoujoCosette.jpg Category:Television shows set in France Category:Les Misérables Category:Les Misérables productions